


COME WHAT MAY

by omgcheshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I don't know what's going to go on yet so I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgcheshire/pseuds/omgcheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate AU where everyone lives in black and white until they meet their soulmate; however, Louis has been lucky and has spent his whole life in colour... up until now.</p>
<p>Otherwise known as the fic I just started writing and have no idea what is going to happen so just buckle in for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COME WHAT MAY

Ever since Louis can remember his life has been full of colour and light. The sun has come up every morning and the orange and pinkish glow has painted the land before the sun rose high in the sky casting everything bright and beautiful. The sun might be Louis's best friend. Louis has tanned skin, it's beautifully sun kissed at all times and his personality is bright and shining, just like the flaming ball of hot gas up in the sky. Some people would argue that Louis Tomlinson is actually a prince, a Sun Prince. 

It isn't that Louis would disagree; because trust me, he wouldn't, but it also isn’t like Louis would claim this himself. It’s not too far off from the truth, though, and sometimes when someone tells Louis he’s the sun he gets kind of worried. Louis wonders how many people live in colour and how many people live in the black and white that seems to make people so depressed and unhappy. 

Louis had learned about soulmates when he was younger, he had been taught that humans have this thing where they’re born as pairs but from different parents and maybe across the world but they’re born as pairs for a reason, because their souls have descended from heaven together or something equally as cheesy. The souls are mated and have always been mated but when they’re separated they cast the world into black and white until they’re reunited. 

Louis’s world has always been colour. He’s not sure why but he knows that he’s lucky in the sense that he’s never had to experience the darkness and the feelings that come with black and white. 

Louis’s world may be in colour but he doesn’t think he’s ever found his soulmate. Perhaps his soul was meant to be alone and for that reason his world is colour, he’s not sure. He’s not sure about anything except for the fact that he likes his coloured world and that’s just how it is. 

It’s a Wednesday at 4:30PM when the world seems to shift. Louis is twenty three years old and he’s sitting quietly at his desk doodling on some sheets he probably shouldn’t be doodling on when all of a sudden he feels this gut wrenching feeling that has him leaning over and promptly throwing up into his waste bin beside his desk. he stays on his hands and knees and continues to throw up again and again. 

After what seems like forever with his head in a waste bin his stomach stops churning and he feels relatively normal again. He’s thankful that he has his own office at this time because that means nobody saw him get sick but now he has the issue of a waste bin full of vomit. Louis scrunches his nose up and picks the bucket up, he walks out of his office, prepared to go find a place - or someone - to dump his vomit in. 

Lou is walking through the office, rather confused and still not feeling the best, when all of a sudden the world seems to shift again and he gasps loudly as the colour drains from his surroundings. It’s like a horror movie, it’s like a nightmare, it’s like the scariest thing that has ever happened to him. 

The twenty three year old falls to his knees, his hands grasping for anything to hold onto, grasping for something to keep him planted on the ground because right now he feels like he’s about to float off somewhere, like he’s about to lose himself. It isn’t until then that he realizes he’s crying, sobbing quite audibly and everyone in the company is looking at him like he’s got two heads. Some people are giving him a pained expression, knowing what he’s going through and some are just looking on like he’s the entertainment for the day; but everybody, and absolutely everything, is devoid of colour.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the opener to the story. Expect a new chapter sometime soon where we dive into the actual story. Keep in mind, I have no idea what the heck is going to happen with this story and it'll be as big of a surprise for me as it will be for you.
> 
> As usual, your kudos and comments are appreciated and if you want to come talk to me and share ideas you can find me at omgcheshire.tumblr.com


End file.
